


This should be fun

by pyropinkfish



Series: Politics and Omegas; Hamilton ABO [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, M/M, Multi, Omegaverse, alpha!washington, beta!burr, beta!lee, hope it posts this time wow, implied hamilington, lafayette collects omegas listen its no big deal, omega!hamilton, omega!laurens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6646750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyropinkfish/pseuds/pyropinkfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows my ABO world. Burr's thoughts as Hamilton gets the promotion with Washington, following with the duel between Laurens and Lee. <br/>--</p><p>“That damn Laurens kid challenged me to a duel.” Lee shouted.</p><p>“Okay…? On what grounds?” Burr asked, slowly setting his book to the side. He failed to see how his problem affected him in any way. Sure he might have known the omega, possibly be considered “friends” in some cases, but that didn’t mean he was the man’s caretaker.</p><p>“He challenged me because Washington’s little ‘right-hand whore’ had orders not to ‘defend Washington’s honor.’ Like that prick needs any more omegas to carter onto him hand and foot.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	This should be fun

**Author's Note:**

> Aye for background on what "ABO" is check the series notes. Otherwise just know that all my abo fic are in the same world and beta!Burr is madly in love with omega!hamilton, and accepts grudgingly that hamilton is more interested in everyone but him. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys like. I'm sorry I keep telling this story out of order. 
> 
> pyrogavinofree on tumblr! 
> 
> Hopefully this posts right this time. ew.

Watching Hamilton get excited about something was the kind of overwhelming that drowned you in a way you loved. Burr found that even if it was hard to stay afloat, he liked the way Hamilton moved like a crushing wave. Ever since the first time he met the omega, Burr felt a draw to him. As they moved together through the ranks of military, he watched Hamilton turned down multiple amazing jobs with Nathaniel Greene and Henry Knox, all because he wanted to fight. Fight and prove himself, and wasn’t that exactly what Burr wanted to do?

It’s certainly why he planned to address the General that day. 

“Burr, sir!” Hamilton’s fond greeting pulled Burr out of his thoughts. He rubbed his neck and smiled at the other as Hamilton greeted him. He smelled like Lafayette and Laurens, which didn’t surprise the beta. After the thrill of Hamilton stealing a British cannon in the height of his heat, every soldier was taking a keen interest in him. Especially his nesting mate and the attractive French alpha that didn’t know what boundaries were and scented every damn omega there was.

“Alexander, I see you’re feeling better,” Burr pointed out. 

“Oh, now sir. We both know I’ve never felt better!” The omega laughed, beaming with pride at his accomplishments. “The General requested a meeting with me later,” Hamilton boasted.

Burr held his head higher, trying to straighten up and gain some height over Hamilton. He forced a smile on his face before speaking. “Are you sure you’re okay to see him? I may not have the strongest nose, but you still reek of lingering heat. I wouldn’t want to see General Washington in that condition…” Burr taunted, clearly amused by the way Hamilton began to scowl. 

“Thank you for your advice, Burr, but I believe I’ll be fine,” Hamilton huffed, casting a look over his shoulder. The sight of Laurens approaching wiped the smile off Burr’s face. If Hamilton noticed the brief slip up, he didn’t call him on it. Instead he chose to wave the beta off to go join the omega’s side.

Burr watched bitterly as the two playfully scented each other, too far for him to make out their conversation. 

“Burr? Are you alright?” Another voice called. Burr snapped to attention, looking over to see the uncharming face of Charles Lee. The beta waited for an answer, arrogantly crossing his arms over his chest with an expectant look on his face. 

“Yes, of course.” Burr hid his disgust with Lee well. “Can I help you with anything, sir?” 

Lee leaned around, glancing off towards Hamilton. 

“Pft, Washington only lets omegas fight in the war to get his knot off on watching them scent like open whores.” Lee scoffed, wrinkling his nose in disgust as Hamilton and Laurens began to walk away. Burr hummed in response, not taking a stance on the matter as Lee kept rambling on about Washington. Burr did his best to listen along, but found that Lee’s long winded list of complaints against the other General were too taxing. 

“Will you excuse me, sir? I have a meeting.” Burr made with his escape, headed for Washington’s tent. 

\--

Burr knocked on the wooden post outside of the tent to Washington’s office. When Washington’s “come in” called, Burr pushed through, leaving the flaps of the tent just barely open as he walked in with the confidence his parents taught him to carry. 

“Your Excellency, sir.” 

Washington looked up from his desk, having been scrawling away at what Burr could only assume were letters to families and congress. 

“Who are you?” The alpha’s eyes narrowed as he sniffed at the air. It was obvious he was trying to recall where he knew his scent from, but he just couldn’t place it. Burr didn’t take personal offense, knowing that Washington must see hundreds of faces on a daily basis. Hundreds of scents too. 

“Aaron Burr, sir. May I speak freely?” He smiled, trying to up the charm. The alpha picked his pencil back up and looked down to his papers. 

“Go on.” 

Burr wouldn’t let an alpha’s disinterest shut him down. He took a step forward, desperate to prove himself to the man. 

“Sir, I was a captain before, under General Montgomery in Quebec. That was until he was shot in the neck. With my previous experience, I think I could be of some assistance.” When Burr realized that Washington was hardly paying attention, he frowned. “I mean, I admire the way you have been firing at the British from a distance so far.” 

Washington looked up and actually scoffed at him. 

“But I have some ideas on how we could stop fleeing and start fighting.” Burr quickly backtracked from his insult and tried to make up for the mistake. The alpha wasn’t having any of it though, and Washington gave him a pointed look before he opened his mouth. 

It had to be some miracle, but both men froze when a new scent brushed in the tent, distracting Washington from whatever verbal lashing he was going to give the beta. 

“Your Excellency, you wanted to see me?” 

Shit.

How in such a short time did Burr manage to forget Hamilton said he was going to meet with Washington too? 

Hamilton’s shock matched Burr’s, but Washington’s face animated with joy. He stood from his chair and indicated that the omega step forward. To which he did, right up next to the beta. 

“Ah Hamilton! Come in. Have you met Burr?” 

Burr and Hamilton shared looks. 

“We keep meeting.” They said in unison, looking back to Washington.

“As I was saying-” 

“Burr?” Washington stopped the beta, holding a hand out to him. 

“Uh… yes sir?” 

“Close the door on your way out.” 

Burr frowned, bowing as he turned to leave. He didn’t miss the confused look Hamilton shot at him, as if he was silently asking what the exchange was about. Burr didn’t pay any attention to him, keeping his eyes trained to the exit as every thought about his failure crept on him. 

Of course. 

Of course Hamilton’s presence was the one Washington wanted. A pretty omega with those legs? Damn him, damn him for his writing skills, his determination, and his status that made him so memorable. So much better than Burr. 

\--

“Burr!” 

Lee stormed his tent, looking in utter disarray. He stopped in front of Burr, looking down at the man as he sat on his bed reading.

“That damn Laurens kid challenged me to a duel.” 

“Okay…? On what grounds?” Burr asked, slowly setting his book to the side. He failed to see how his problem affected him in any way. Sure he might have known the omega, possibly be considered “friends” in some cases, but that didn’t mean he was the man’s caretaker.

“He challenged me because Washington’s little ‘right-hand whore’ had orders not to ‘defend Washington’s honor.’ Like that prick needs any more omegas to carter onto him hand and foot.” 

“Wait. You mean Hamilton?” Burr scoffed in disbelief. “Hamilton had Laurens challenge you to a duel to defend the general?” 

“Yeah, he sends his little brothel to do a man’s job- Burr will you be my second?” 

“A brothel is more of Lafayette’s sort of thing.” Burr muttered under his breath, ignoring the look Lee gave him. “I’ll try to talk some sense into Hamilton. I can’t promise you I’ll be able to get anywhere, Hamilton can be quite the hand full…” 

Lee only snorted, sneering at the name of Washington’s praised omega. 

Burr let out a strained sigh as he stood up and started making his way towards Hamilton and Lauren’s tent. If he couldn’t put an end to this now, he could at least make sure they’re the ones who pay for a doctor. 

\--

“Hamilton?” Burr called as he pushed aside the curtain to enter the tent. When he walked in, he wasn’t even remotely surprised to see Hamilton and Laurens sitting side by side on one cot. 

Laurens looked relaxed, while Hamilton had utter distress written on his face before seeing Burr. Then it was replaced with a forced calm frown. 

“What do you want, Burr?” Laurens scowled, wrapping a protective arm around Hamilton’s shoulder. 

“Sir, I came to ask, why exactly did you two challenge General Lee to a duel?” Burr started, rolling his eyes at the pair of omegas. 

Hamilton turned to Laurens with the most concerned mother-like look Burr ever seen.

“Yeah, tell him _why_ John.” Hamilton huffed. 

“Listen, we all know Lee’s mouth has gone too far. He’ll get everyone killed before he’d ever admit that he’s a coward.” Laurens had a point, Burr wasn’t blind to know Lee’s methods in battle left a lot to be desired. 

“Alright then. I’m assuming Alexander is serving as your second?” Burr rubbed the bridge of his nose. He didn’t need this, and knowing how reckless Laurens could be, the chances of him getting killed in the morning were so high. Hamilton would never recover from it. 

“Of course, why, are you Lee’s? I know you like to stick close to all the betas around here.” Laurens quirked an eyebrow, narrowing his eyes at Burr. Burr bit his tongue from reminding Laurens that he had no room to accuse him of cozying up to those of his own status given his relationship with the very omega curled against him. “And you reek like him.”

“Just like a bloody coward,” Hamilton muttered. 

“Yes,” Burr groaned, too drained to argue, waving his hand in a sweeping motion. “I’m his second. Make sure you bring a medic in the morning. Good luck Laurens.” He left for his tent, hoping to get a good night’s rest. Dealing with Hamilton would otherwise be exhausting. 

\--

“I never even met this omega before yesterday,” Lee huffed as Burr yawned, blinking the tiredness from his eyes before Hamilton and Laurens showed. At least it was a pretty morning, aside from a war going on and a pointless duel to defend the honor of Hamilton’s crush. 

Oh, Burr spent quite a bit of time dwelling over the fact Hamilton got that amazing promotion. Made himself a cozy spot where he was untouchable, and yet he still wanted to lead the fight himself. He practically hung from Washington’s knot and still had the audacity to complain to Burr about not having his own command. 

“Laurens is reckless, he doesn’t think before he acts,” Burr explained, glancing over as the other beta played with the trigger of his gun. The statement was true of a lot of people he knew.

“I hope this can be settled like gentlemen,” Lee growled. The word gentlemen was the farthest from truth to describe Lee, but Burr noded none the less. 

When Hamilton and Laurens showed up, Burr went forward to discuss the details of the duel. As rules were agreed upon, Burr seriously hoped that the two men would fire in the air. 

Naturally, that didn’t happen. 

General Lee was ushered away by the medic.

And Washington dragged Hamilton to his office with him.

Leaving Burr with a seriously confused Laurens. 

Maybe Lee was right, maybe Washington only kept pretty omegas around as a stress relief. Burr couldn’t think of anything more stressful than the prospect of the South hating Washington for letting his men duel like this. 

Laurens and Burr ended up exchanging awkward looks. 

“Want a drink?” Laurens offered.

Burr let out a sharp laugh as he collected Lee’s pistol.

“Are you serious?” 

“Yeah, why not?” The omega shrugged. 

Burr thought on it for a second. “You’re buying.” 

“Awh! C’mon, seriously?”


End file.
